bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Geology Elevation
"The Geology Elevation" is the ninth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 17, 2016. Summary Sheldon gets when Bert gets a grant for his research. Howard found a distasteful he built. Extended Plot While having , the guys learn that Bert, the large friend of Amy's, has won a for a he wrote worth over $500,000. Sheldon is very and congratulates him with and then doesn't notice that Leonard sarcastically says that his sarcasm was great. Climbing the stairs with Amy, Penny and Leonard, Sheldon is still cranky complaining about the on the and whether still listen to the . Amy had heard Bert on the radio explaining that his research could help indicate if their is on other . Amy suggests that he read Bert's paper especially since she has run out of to keep him quiet. Bernadette is busy on her when Howard comes in and introduces her to Stephen Hawking, a that Howard had built and had just found in a . The toy can talk and around. Bernadette thinks that it is in while Howard is just having . While Sheldon is reading Bert's paper, the other guys are watching his . Penny thinks he looks like her , while Amy finds his noises the same as the night they had . Afterwards Sheldon is even now that he knows that his paper is remarkable. Leonard takes him for a to cool down. Howard shows Raj his toy and he finds it . Howard says that he found Stephen Hawking to have a great sense of so Bernadette challenges Howard to call him to ask the 's opinion. Howard is about to do it until Bernie asks if he'll think it was funny that the toy Hawking got caught under the . Walking in the , Sheldon tells Leonard that he admires him since he doesn't get jealous. Of course, he also thinks that Leonard has done nothing so he shouldn't be jealous of others. Sheldon is still angry that someone that studies s would better him. He picks up a rock to throw to throw away his anger. Next, Leonard is helping Sheldon back into Apartment 4A as Sheldon complains about his . He threw the rock down hitting his foot and then got even angrier and kicked another rock with his other foot. Leonard laughed so hard that he broke a in his . Sheldon is crying in pain in his spot. As Amy is applying s to his feet, she tells him that being is one thing and that he has to end it since he is himself. Leonard wants to note this so that he can record it next time. Amy wants him to appreciate the good things in his life. He has , his and a over his . Sheldon then s Amy that she has the same things and no one is lining up to be her. Penny tries next and tells him to knock it off because his life is fine. Sheldon agrees which Amy that she couldn't do that. Howard shows his remote control toy to Amy and wants to know if it's a loving to a wonderful . Or is it in poor taste? Yep. Leonard also finds it in poor taste since it can spin around and do s. Barry Kripke loves it and wants to send it into the girl's . Howard now considers the toy Stephen Hawking to be offensive. Sheldon over to have lunch with the guys. He has a new to worry less about other and more about himself. Not really a new version of Sheldon. Sheldon thinks that Bert deserves any he get and goes over to congratulate him. Sheldon tells Bert that he read his paper and that his award was well deserved. Bert replies that a lot of people are thinking that lately. Since he won the MacArthur Award, he can others. Since don't get enough respect, he asks Sheldon if Howard is doing anything cool. Sheldon excuses himself, hobbles into the and the cafeteria hears a thud and a . Sheldon cries out that he hurt himself again. Leonard leaves to help him and take some . Sheldon explains to Amy that he tried to punch a , slipped on the wet and then his head hit the water fountain. Bernadette didn't think that Sheldon was that . Leonard tells her to think of him as one of . Sheldon feels that jealousy is . Raj says that he is jealous of the happy relationships his friends are in. Leonard is jealous of how wealthy Raj's family is. Amy is jealous of how Penny is. Then she was happy that she cut her r. Why? People were then asking why that cut her hair. No one liked that she had cut it. Penny is and then lashes out at Howard's dopey . Others think that it's cute. Now Penny hates all the s in the room. Sheldon goes over to the geology department to talk to Bert and finds a on the wall commemorating his MacArthur award. More jealousy. Sheldon goes into Bert's office and explains his situation. Bert always wanted everyone jealous of him. Bert thinks that they're both and can come up with a solution. Sheldon realizes that Bert is his and that the enemy of his enemy is his . Sheldon is his own worst enemy and now Bert is his friend. Bert now wants to go to see the " " show with him. Then Bert reminds him that Sheldon is smart and has a great girlfriend. Bert was interested in Amy, but since he got the grant he feels that he can do better. Back in 4A, the guys learned that Sheldon hurt his giving Bert a Captain Kirk . Leonard brings in his so that Sheldon can talk to Professor Hawking to help him feel better. Even Hawking has professional jealousy that he never won a . Though he has been on " " and "Star Trek". He reminds himself that every is a . Sheldon should not waste his time on jealousy since he is so . Sheldon thanks him and suggests that their should be of him everywhere. It would be easy to replace him with the sitting statue of in the . Hawking wishes that there was a little version of him. Everyone gasps thinking of Howard's toy. Finally Sheldon and Bert go see the "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" show together and Sheldon loves it though he doesn't seem to know who she is. Credits * Guest starring: ** Brian Posehn as Bert ** Stephen Hawking as Himself ** John Ross Bowie as Kripke ** Kunal Dudheker as Tour Guide ** Ellen DeGeneres as herself. * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Jim Reynolds & Jeremy Howe * Story: Chuck Lorre, Eric Kaplan & Maria Ferrari Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Bert's geology subject gets more attention than Sheldon's work. *Taping date: November 1, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.34 million people with a rating of 3.1 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on November 17, 2016. * Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index.php?p=543 Critics Nicholas Graff at ScienceFiction.com - Oddly enough, ‘The Big Bang Theory’ is on a hot streak right now, as this week they had yet another solid episode, even with a shorter run time. I honestly think that changing the dynamic by having Sheldon and Leonard not living together, and also letting the guys have more screen time with just the four of them again is going a long way toward bringing the show back to its comedic roots, and they have also been doing a much better job of using the ladies this season, especially Amy. http://sciencefiction.com/2016/11/18/tv-review-the-big-bang-theory-geology-elevation/ Trivia * This is the second episode that finished with Bert taking the group somewhere he is interested in. The last time Raj and Howard ended up going to a rock show with Bert in "The Occupation Recalibration." * David Underhill won the research grant, the MacArthur Genius Grant who appeared in "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis". * Recurring character Barry Kripke returns in this episode. * Sheldon finally makes a comment on the bicycle parked in front of The Elevator on the second floor. * Bert's full name is revealed to be Bertram Kibbler. * A joke is made about Penny's haircut from Season 8. Like most of Kaley Cuoco's fans, the short hair was disliked by the rest of The Social Group. Quotes :Sheldon: I'm so disappointed in myself. Jealousy is completely illogical. :Raj: It's a human emotion, Sheldon. Everyone gets jealous. I'm jealous of Leonard and Penny, and Howard and Bernadette for being in such happy relationships. :Amy: (slightly offended) What about me and Sheldon? :Raj: (unemotionally sarcastic) Sure. :Leonard: I've always been jealous of how much money Raj's family has. :Raj: Thank you for saying that. Next to buying things, that is the best part about having money. :Amy: Well, ever since I met Penny, I've been envious of her looks. :Penny: (touched) Aw, thank you. :Amy: That's why I was so happy when you cut your hair off. :Penny: (shocked) What?! :Amy: You know what I mean. You were still hot, but more of a "Why did that hot girl cut off all her hair" hot! :Penny: Well, you liked my short hair, right? :Leonard: (nervously) Yes, I loved it! Love you, loved your hair, would love to change the subject. :Penny: Seriously? None of you liked it? :Bernadette: I thought it was brave, does that count as liking it? :Penny: You know, how come nobody's talking about Howard's dopey haircut?! :Bernadette: I think he looks cute. :Howard: I think you're cute. :(Bernadette smiles) :Raj: I think you're both cute. :(both Howard and Bernadette are glad to hear that) :Penny: (angry) I think I hate all of you nerds! ---- :(Leonard brings Sheldon into 4A; Sheldon's feet are hurt) :Sheldon: (in pain) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... :Amy: (concerned) What happened? :Sheldon: I tried to let go of anger, and threw a rock into my foot! :Leonard: Then, he got more angry and kicked the rock with his other foot. :Penny: (notices the tissue in Leonard's right nostril) And what happened to you? :Leonard: (smiling) Oh, I laughed so heard, I burst a blood vessel in my nose! It's fine! ---- :Hawking: I always thought a motorized toy of me would be cool. :Sheldon: (impressed) What a wonderful idea! I mean, how does this man no have a Nobel?! :Leonard: (half-whisper) Do not tell Wolowitz. :Amy: Way ahead of you. ---- Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. Geo1.jpg|Bert is getting congratulations for his new grant. Geo2.jpg|Watching Bert being congratulated. Geo3.jpg|My toy is the greatest thing? Geo4.jpg|Watching Sheldon read Bert's geology paper. Geo5.jpg|Reading Bert's research paper. Geo6.jpg|Why? Geo7.jpg|Oh that's why. Geo8.jpg|Sheldon is jealous. Geo9.jpg|Amy calming Sheldon. Geo10.jpg|Sheldon dropped a rock on his foot. Geo11.jpg|Hit his head on a water fountain. Geo12.jpg|Dis Leonard like it when Penny cut her hair? Geo13.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo14.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo15.jpg|Others didn't like Penny's haircut. Geo16.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon. Geo17.jpg|Your jealousy made you hurt yourself. Geo18.jpg|Owww! Geo19.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon's injured feet. Geo20.jpg|Talking to Stephen Hawking. SH4.png|Toy Stephen Hawking. Sh3.png|Howard's radio controlled Stephen Hawking. Sh2.png|I wuv it! SH1.png|Barry wants to send it into the girls' restroom. GL1.png|Bert getting accolades. GL2.png|Newest Macarthur Fellowship recipient. GL3.png|The guys talking to Bert about his grant. GL4.png|Sheldon is jealous. GL5.png|Bert and his grant. GL6.png|Sheldon is mad at a bicycle. GL7.png|Penny heard Bert on the radio. GL8.png|I ran out of taffy. GL9.png|In comes Howard's little friend. GL10.png|Toy Stephen Hawking. GL11.png|That's insensitive. GL12.png|Watching Sheldon read Bert's geology paper. GL13.png|Reading Bert's research paper. GL14.png|Why? GL15.png|I know. I know. GL16.png|Howard has something to show Raj. GL17.png|Judging Howard's toy. GL18.png|Calming Sheldon down. GL19.png|He studies rocks. GL20.png|This is my anger and I will throe it away. GL21.png|Getting rid of the rock. GL22.png|Sheldon hurt his feet. GL23.png|Dropped the rock on his foot. GL24.png|What happened to you? GL25.png|Amy nursing Sheldon. GL26.png|Amy making Sheldon feel better. GL27.png|Why can't I do that? GL28.png|You are loved, have a roof over your head... GL29.png|here comes toy Stephen Hawking. GL30.png|Howard getting Amy's opinion of his toy. Gl31.png|Howard getting Leonard's opinion of his toy. Gl32.png|Howard getting Barry's opinion of his toy. Gl33.png|Walking in on his injured feet. GL34.png|Congradulating Bert. GL35.png|Talking about Bert's MacArthur Fellowship. GL36.png|Walking out to hit a water fountain. GL37.png|Sheldon hurt his head. GL38.png|Bernadette didn't think Sheldon was that violent. GL39.png|Discussing jealousy. GL40.png|Amy is jealous of Penny's looks. Awww. GL41.png|Who else didn't like that I cut my hair? GL42.png|Entering the geology department. GL43.png|All three of them think each other is cute GL44.png|Bert's award plaque. GL45.png|Knocking on Bert's door. GL46.png|Bert's office. GL47.png|Sheldon confessing to Bert. GL48.png|Standing up to Bert. GL49.png|Penny watching an injured Sheldon. GL50.png|Amy helping Sheldon. GL51.png|Sheldon's injured hand. GL52.png|Professor Hawking talking to Sheldon. GL53.png|The guys talking to Hawking. GL54.png|Talking to Hawking. GL55.png|Talking to Hawking. Gl56.png|Sheldon and Bert at Ellen. GL57.png|Ellen on her show. References Category:Season 10 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:2016 Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:November episodes Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Penny Category:Shamy Category:Shamy Together Category:Fall episodes Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Fall 2016 Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:Geology Category:Bert Category:Grant Category:Jealousy Category:Injury Category:Stephen Hawking Category:The Rostenkowskis Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Hofstadter family Category:Barry Kripke Category:Kripke Category:Injured Sheldon Category:November Episodes Category:November 2016 Category:Autumn episodes Category:Autumn Episodes Category:November Category:Sheldon is Jealous Category:Bert gets a grant Category:Kripke's return Category:Caltech Category:Sheldon Moves Out Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Priya appearance Category:No Leslie appearance Category:No Stephanie appearance Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 10) Category:Sheldon gets hurt Category:Sheldon Injured Category:Sheldon Jealous Category:Aired Episodes